


Our Colors

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bi, M/M, More Fluff, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Our Colors

Bucky can honestly say he’s glad this stupid battle is over. Him and Steve just couldn't be allowed to have a break, nope nope nope always something. They were just about to head out for their vacation, when the baddies thought it would be a good time to hurt innocent people downtown. Grumbling, Bucky tucks his knives back in place and looks for Steve.

He doesn’t get far before he stops in front of a shop that is half destroyed now and bends down picking up something full of colors, even with all the destruction around him, whatever this is it stood the test of time, took a beating and is still standing in all it’s pink, purple and blue glory.

The wind blows through then and helps fan out what he holds and his eyes widen seeing it to be a flag, a beautiful, colorful flag, dirty and frayed on the edges, but still standing. He may be -still- learning things of this place he finds himself and Steve in now, the future as he likes to say, but he knows what this flag stands for, what it represents.

Back in the 40’s something like this would have gotten him and others like him hurt or killed, but now…...now he smiles and proudly draps it over his shoulders, holding it in place as he finally spots Steve coming towards him, relief on his face seeing him alive and whole before taking in the flag.

His smile is all knowing as he takes in Bucky and the flag that he has wrapped around him. The flag that holds their colors true to their hearts.

“Looks good on ya Buck.”

Stepping forward, Bucky wraps half of it around Steve as he turns them back towards the transport waiting for them.

“Looks good on both of us Stevie.”


End file.
